


Field Safety

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard tries a new technique to keep himself and McKay safe in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Safety

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by mischief5, mistakes=mine

He tried not to let it get to him. Repression was a finely honed art in his book but the usual techniques of deny and ignore just didn't work with McKay. That was how John found himself holed up in his office glaring down at a yellow legal pad.

After ten minutes of looking around the office for a ruler, he finally opened the desk drawer. He spent another five minutes of checking every pocket for a red pen before, oh yeah, looking in the drawer again. He pulled out the ruler and the pen with a sigh but he couldn't come up with any more ways to put this off that didn't involve Lorne in some way. This wasn't exactly the type of problem he wanted his new XO involved in. John gave a little shudder. This week alone he'd already seen the major's stoic face more times than he could count. No, just -- no.

John drew a sharp, straight line down the middle of the paper and headed it with **Pros** on the left, **Cons** on the right. Then, bending his head in concentration, he began to write.

Cons – Rodney in a thigh holster was a distraction in the field.

There was this thing Rodney did, pulling at the straps for those first few minutes after they walked through the gate. Rodney claimed gate travel messed with the fit, and when John rolled his eyes at the idea, Rodney ignored him.

So, as long as the natives weren't greeting them with guns or arrows, Rodney just kept on making fine adjustments until he was satisfied with the result. Somehow, when he was finished, John felt like he needed to fix his own holster straps, usually to loosen them.  
He still wasn’t convinced that gate travel affected their equipment and he'd be damned if he'd send off a premature report to O'Neill about -- shrinkage.

John stared down at the paper. The things he wanted to write down on the pro side could get him arrested. Things like McKay's fingers and way they slid over the holster straps, tugging and adjusting until John could feel the heat rise on the back of his neck from watching Rodney's long, capable fingers. He couldn't seem to stop his brain from thinking about what else he'd like them to tug.

Oh. John blinked. Okay, maybe that needed to go into the con side as a subdivision under Field Distraction. Right, a subdivision for Rodney's hands and another one for his mouth. He chewed the end of his pen, lost in thought and then added -- shoulders.

John gave up listing anything on the pro side and began to catalogue all of Rodney McKay's distractions. Twenty minutes later, and running out of room, he realized his list was missing something vital. He couldn't remember what exactly but it was important and he was sure he'd think of it any minute.

"Colonel, are you busy?" Rodney's voice came in over the radio, jolting John from his thoughts.

John tapped his radio, still staring down at the paper in front of him. "I could make some time. What do you need?"

"I need to take some readings from the control chair –"

"Rodney, can it wait?" John tore the sheet off the tablet and carefully folded it, sticking the list in his pocket.

"Um, I suppose so. Why?"

"Meet me in my quarters in five minutes." John smiled. "I've got something to show you."

~~~

Rodney sat on John's bed, reading the paper John just gave him, eyes growing wider and wider. "Nipples? Really? You, ah…."

"It's kind of hard not to notice them, Rodney. They're all pookied-out and nipply ninety percent of the time."

John watched as Rodney tried to roll his eyes down to see his own chest as if John wouldn't notice the attempt. "Don't strain anything, McKay. Just trust me. They're distracting."

"I couldn't help but notice that all of these items are on the con side of your list. Does that mean you...?" Rodney cleared his throat. "I can take it, Sheppard. Is this your way of saying you want me off the team?"

John took one look at Rodney's pale face and the way his long lashes shuttered over his eyes and, damn it, he knew he should have put eyelashes on the list. He reached out, put a hand on Rodney's shoulder, and gave him a gentle shake. "No. No, Rodney. That's not what I meant at all. I just think that…"

"You think that," Rodney waved a hand over the yellow page, snapping his fingers, "If you get accustomed enough to seeing the things on this list, then it won't be so much of a distraction?"

"Yes! That's it, exactly." John rocked up on his toes, grinning. "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Well then, I guess I should…?"

Rodney was about to pull off his shirt but stopped mid-peel. All John could see was a tempting glimpse of belly. He almost ground his teeth in frustration. "Aw, Rodney, c'mon."

"Just a minute. Oh, stop pouting, Colonel. You've presented a logical solution to a problem. A problem that could affect your responses in the field with negative consequences. Namely your ability to keep my brilliant brain safe. Of course, I'm going along with it."

Rodney's fingers fluttered nervously over the hemline of his shirt and his gaze fell somewhere over John's collarbone. He licked his lips and added, "I'm just…I'm not going to be the only one naked here. I could have a con list, too, you know."

John couldn't nod in agreement fast enough. "Absolutely." He reached out to help Rodney out of his blue shirt. "You know, this matches your eyes."

"What did you just say?" Rodney asked.

"I said…" John answered, skimming his hands up under Rodney's shirt. "Good idea. We'll both be safer in the field." He pulled the shirt off Rodney's head, getting close enough to smell the back of his neck. "God, have you always smelled this good?"

"I smell good?" Rodney blinked. "I've been told I needed a shower a few times but I don't think anyone has ever noticed my smelling good before. Maybe it's that new soap Teyla gave us."

"Mmmm."

"John? Are you _licking_ me?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Field safety. Don't tell me you forgot already, McKay."

~~~

Rodney lay stretched out naked on the bed in one whole, glorious, distracting package. John's fingers ached with the need to touch. Mouth gone dry, he reached out and traced over Rodney's brow, letting his fingers trail slowly down across the arch of one cheekbone and along Rodney's slanted mouth. He brushed his thumb gently across the ends of those impossibly long eyelashes before sliding his hand down to cup Rodney's chin.

"This isn't working," John said with a slow shake of his head.

Rodney's eyes flew open. "What? Oh my god, you're going to back out now?"

John laid a hand on Rodney's chest, making sure he didn’t try to leave. "Not backing out. But this isn't going to be enough."

"And enough would be…?"

John climbed up on the bed, straddling Rodney, and leaned down to kiss him.

"Jesus, yes." Rodney panted, short, harsh gasps that went straight to John's cock. Then he grabbed John and hauled him down, mashing their lips together before John had a chance to kiss him first.

The kiss was brash and bossy and just like John expected a kiss from Rodney would be -- until there was tongue. Then the kiss turned slow and lazy as if Rodney intended to take all the time in the world to explore John's mouth. It was soft and seductive, and John was so surprised, he opened his mouth to it, giving Rodney control.

Damn, it was good. Part of him just wanted to roll over, let his spine melt into the mattress and let Rodney have his way with him. It felt like Rodney's hands were everywhere at once. The feel of those broad, warm palms on his bare skin made John shiver, and when Rodney slid his hands down and cupped his ass, pulling him flush, John groaned.

Rodney pulled his mouth away. "Did you just say, 'Alpha check'?"

"Mmm, maybe." John grinned a wolfish smile that he knew Rodney would have no trouble interpreting. He rolled his hips with a slow, grinding twist that made Rodney arch under him with a whimper.

With Rodney's cock pressed hard and insistent against his hip, John suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have it pushing into him. John was no blushing maiden but he could feel the tips of his ears burn. Would it be like the kiss? Hot, hard, and unrelenting -- breaching him without remorse until John was begging for it? Just the thought of it made his cock twitch and leave a messy smear of precome on Rodney's leg.

John stared down at Rodney pinned beneath him and wanted. Wanted something deep, something _primal_ …he swallowed with the realization that what he wanted was to come on Rodney and keep doing it until there was no part of McKay that didn’t wear his spunk, that didn't smell like him.

A fission of rightness curled up his spine and John realized he'd wanted exactly this and more ever since he'd been bitten by that damn Iratus bug. God knows, it had only gotten worse after that mess with Elia. How in hell had he managed to ignore it so long?

"God, Rodney."

He never meant for the words to come out sounding so desperate but John knew he wasn't alone in this. Rodney mouthed his throat, his neck, sucking on his earlobe and biting at his shoulder. Rodney's mouth was everywhere, hot and wanton against him. It was a barrel role of sensation, and really, John should have seen this coming; it was Rodney, after all.

"I know, I know. John, I'm gonna…I can't...it's too…"

That was only warning he got before Rodney arched against him with a groan, face buried in John's shoulder, warmth and wetness spreading between them, giving John's cock the perfect place to slide into. Rodney's hands urged him on, and when John finally  
came, it was messy and nasty and absolutely perfect.

"I hope you realize, Sheppard, that you've completely destroyed any ability I have to move." Instead of his crisp, Canadian accent, Rodney's voice came out in a slur. He sounded almost drunk. Drunk on lust and really good sex.

John just smiled, gave himself a quick swipe with the sheet, and pushed Rodney over so that he could snuggle up behind him. "I'm sure everyone in the field will appreciate your sacrifice, McKay."

John threw one arm over a very sated McKay and nosed the back of one ear. If he'd thought Rodney smelled good before, he smelt delicious now. He also couldn't help but notice how his cock fit very nicely up against the crack of Rodney's ass. John gave an experimental nudge. Yep, it fit like it belonged there.

"Hmmm." John gave another nudge with his hips, this time grinding his cock against Rodney's ass. "Hey, Rodney, I just remembered what I left off my list."

~*~

Note:

**Author's Note:**

> ALPHA CHECK: A request for bearing and distance to a given point. Generally used to confirm navigational accuracy.


End file.
